LUCIFER - Of Brothers and Sister
by Niky94
Summary: As Lucifer explores his newly found 'mortality', he receives the most unexpected gift: his little sister stumbles into his life, with the sole purpose of helping him find his way.


The sun was shining bright above Los Angeles. The sunbeams light up Long Beach, warming the thin light-brown sand and diving into the sea.

A slender figure, wrapped up in a long raincoat, started at the horizon, observing the small waves rippling the blue surface. The figure looked around. The beach was crowded with people. They were all smiling and cheering. Some of them were dancing, other played with a big ball. A couple run to the sea and dived into the water with a big splash. Their friend cheered and clapped their hands.

The figure in the raincoat turned around, showing her back to the beach. It was time to move.

"See? What have I told you? I knew you couldn't solve this case without me."

Chloe Decker rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. She turned around, only to find herself face-to-face with Lucifer Morningstar's signature grin.

"Yeah, well, don't flatter yourself. It wasn't that hard to figure out the killer was the husband after he tried to kill his secretary to eliminate any possible witness." she said with a shrug "But… Yeah, I suppose you did a good job."

"Does that mean you're finally accepting me as your crime-solving partner?" the Devil asked with a smirk.

"It means you're so exhausting I might consider letting you come so you'd shut your mouth." she retorted, shaking her head.

"I'd still call that a victory." he declared, his smug smile growing even wider.

The detective rolled her eyes once more, and walked back to the crime scene. She instructed a few agents on how to handle the evidences, and scribbled something on her notebook.

Lucifer looked around. His gaze fell upon a young and gorgeous police officer, who was just passing by. The Devil smirked, and as she walked past him, he gently caught her by her wrist, stopping her. "Excuse me, love" he said affably, addressing her with a charming smile. "I just need to check on something..." He brought the woman's arm close to his face and observed the watch she carried on her wrist. "I apologize, but I never wear a watch." Lucifer explained, letting her go. "After all, what do you care about time, when you're immortal?"

"No problem" answered the woman, returning his smile. "My pleasure..."

He snickered. Using his power on humans was always amusing. He loved the way their eyes sparkled maliciously, filled with a desire that only he was able to uncover. "Thanks, love."

Chloe groaned, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Well, as much as I liked solving this case -" he turned to the detective "- you're welcome – I'm afraid I have to take my leave."

The detective straightened her back, suddenly interested. "You're leaving so soon?"

Lucifer nodded. "I'm afraid so. There's gonna be a party tonight at Lux, and I have to make sure everything's ready." Then, his face lit up. "You're sorry I have to leave?" he asked, observing Chloe suspiciously.

"Relieved, actually." she answered with a shrug. "Collecting the evidences will be easier without you touching them. Or s_moking _them."

"Oh, come on, that happened _just one time_!" the Fallen One replied, offended. "Who could let some first choice pot going to waste?"

The detective shook her head, annoyed. "I thought you were leaving."

He nodded, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Right. Duty calls!" He turned around, ready to leave, but his eyes laid once more on the young police officer with the watch.

She noticed he was watching her and smiled at him, batting her eyes.

Lucifer's lips curved into a smirk. Well… I suppose I could wait another five minutes..." And he hurried up to join the young agent behind the police car.

A few feet away, hidden in the shadow, the figure in the raincoat smiled. She knew now where she had to go. After looking around to make sure nobody had noticed her presence, she turned around and walked away, soon disappearing among the people who had gathered around the crime scene.

Maze wiped the last of the glasses dry and placed it upside down on the counter. It had took her half an hour, but the tedious task was finally completed.

"We're closed." she suddenly said.

The mysterious figure stepped out of the shadow and walked to the open bar. "I'm here to speak to Mr. Morningstar."

The demon studied the stranger from hair to toe. "He's not here." she replied, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"I know. I'll wait for him."

Maze put both her hands on the counter and leaned closer. "'Who are you?"

"A friend." the figure said. "A very old one."

The demon ran her tongue on her teeth, nervous. "Well, then I suppose you can wait for Lucifer here. But one wrong move -" She quickly retrieved a sharp knife from under the counter, and waved it in front of the visitor's face. "-and you're dead."

Any sane person would have got the Hell out of the club at the speed of light at the sight of the dagger. Maze knew it very well: it had happened lots of times. But much to her surprise, the stranger didn't move.

Instead, she gave her a small nod and took a seat on one of the tall stalls in front of the bar, and waited.

Unsure of what to do but wanting to appear confident, Mazikeen poured herself a drink, her eyes locked on the new arrival, who she had no intention to let out of her sight. She delicately let her finger run on the edge of the celestial blade, and inwardly smiled, as she found the blade perfectly sharp, as usual. Deciding she would have been ready for any unexpected surprise, she quietly got back to her chores, waiting for Lucifer to come home.

A _ding_ from the elevator announced the arrival of the club's owner.

Maze immediately lifted her head and turned around, ready to tell him the news.

"Oh, here you are, Maze." the Devil chirped as he emerged from the elevator and stepped into the empty club. "You won't believe what we found on that crime scene today. Trust me, you're gonna love this one."

"You have a visitor." she cut him off, walking towards him, a serious look on her face.

Lucifer's eyebrows arched in surprise "A visitor? At this hour?" he asked, confused "The club is not opened for hours."

"I know. I told her you were not here, and she said she would have waited for you to come back. She was… quite insistent." She stepped aside to let him have a clear view, and indicated the figure seated at the bar with a tilt of her head.

"Any idea who she is?"

Maze shook her head. "She wouldn't tell me." she said. "And quite honestly, she freaks me out. I waved a celestial blade in her face, and she wasn't even scared."

"Then all is left to do is finding out who she is and what's her business here" Lucifer said calmly and walked to the bar, approaching the mysterious visitor. "Excuse me? My assistant tells me you're looking for me. Which is quite common among women, to be truthful." he snickered. He stopped just a few feet away from her, and slipped his hands into his pockets. "So, what can I do for a lovely lady such as yourself -"

At that very moment, the stranger turned around, and the Devil's jaw dropped open.

The mysterious figure was a young woman, that appeared to be around eighteen years old. She was wearing an old raincoat that clearly belonged to a man: it reached her knees and she had had to roll the sleeves up several times to allow her hands to move freely. She moved to get down from the stool, and as her bare feet touched the ground, he noticed she was short and thin. Despite the thickness of its fabric, the coat was wrapped around her body in such way that it revealed a bit of curviness, which gave the figure a more soft and feminine look. Her wavy dark brown hair reached the middle of her upper arms, and her dark eyes seemed to shine as they rested on his figure.

"Hi, Lucifer."

The Devil froze. "Y-you..." He stood there, motionless, incapable of parting his eyes from her pale face. "It... It can't be..."

The stranger moved a tempting step towards him. "I found you..." she whispered, a smile forming on her face. "After all this time, I finally found you…"

Before he could move a muscle, the girl ran to him, and threw herself into his arms. "I missed you so much!"

Lucifer stared at her for a moment, bewildered and incapable to react. Then, he slowly wrapped his arms around her body and returned the hug. "I… I can't believe it." he said, once he managed to think straight again. "You were so small the last time I saw you! Nothing more than a child, in fact." An affectionate smile appeared on his lips at the thought, and he hugged the girl again. His smile grew even wider as she giggled in response, delighted.

"_Can someone tell me what's going on_?!" Maze's voice rang inside the silent club. Apparently, she had grown tired of such display of affection, and had decided to impose her presence. "Lucifer, _who is she_?"

"Oh, yes, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce you." the Devil said. He stood between the two females, and pointed to the eldest with a flick of his hand "Niky, this is Maze, my bar tender -"

"- and demonic guardian." the demon added, shooting the stranger a warning look, just in case.

"Yes." Lucifer confirmed in a tired tone. "And Maze, this is Niky." He put an arm around the girl's shoulders, and they both turned to the woman. "She's my sister."

"WHAT?!"

Maze shifted her gaze from Lucifer to Niky "She's your -?"

"- sister, yes." the Devil said, nodding.

"So you're -?"

"- an angel. Yep." the girl confirmed.

"Oh…" Well, at least that explained why she didn't run away screaming at the sight of someone pointing a knife at her.

The demon took a step back and looked at the new arrival from head to toe. "Mmh, I can see why you kept her hidden away…" he told Lucifer.

"I beg your pardon?" the Fallen One asked, looking at Maze with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" she purred, "I had no idea you had such an attractive girl for a sister…" She circled the girl and licked her lips lustfully.

Niky smiled. "Why, thank you!" she chirped happily, "You're really beautiful too!"

The demon smiled at her naïve statement. This was going to be fun…

"OK, enough with that!" Lucifer meddled, visibly annoyed. He put his hands on the young angel's shoulders and shot Maze a meaningful look. "Hands off, Maze, and I mean it. I will not let you lure my sister in to your… _games_!"

Her only response was an eye roll. "Whatever." Then, he turned to Niky. "So, what's a young angel such as yourself doing so far away from Heaven, mmh?"

"Yes, this is actually a good question." the Devil agreed, turning to face the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for you, Luci!" she said, smiling brightly at him.

"You were… looking for _me_?" he asked, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Yeah, of course!" she answered, nodding her head enthusiastically. "I haven't seen you since you… were cast out…" she said, a sad look shadowing her face for a moment. "But then I heard you came to Earth so… here I am!" she explained, her signature grin back on her face. With a giggle, she hugged him again. "I'm so happy to see you…"

Lucifer chuckled, and returned the hug. "I'm glad to see you too, Niky." He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled back "And you need to go back."

"_What_?!" This time, it was the angel's turn to be bewildered "But… I just got here! I searched the whole city to find you and - and… Aww, _come on_, Luci!"

The Devil shook his head. "I know, I know." he said calmly, "But I don't think Dad would be happy to know that you left Heaven to come and look for his most hated son…"

"Oh, don't worry about that." she reassured him. "He gave me his permission!"

The Fallen One blinked. "Are you telling me Dad _let you_ leave the Silver City? Simple as that?"

"Yep." Niky smiled. "When I found out you were on Earth, I asked him to let me come here, and he agreed."

"I can hardly believe that dear old Dad did such a thing." he questioned, rising an eyebrow, distrustful. "He's quite known for ignoring his offspring's requests…"

"You underestimate the power of my puppy-eyes, Brother." the young angel stated, her lips curling up into a sly smile.

"Oh, you little rascal!" Lucifer chuckled, smiling conspiratorially. "Well, I suppose you can stay, then."

"Yay!" Niky wrapped her arms around her brother again. "We've got so much to catch up on, Lucifer! And I'm so excited! I never got the chance to spend time on Earth before!"

"Yeah, like we didn't notice." Maze intervened, shooting a look at the girl's peculiar outfit.

"Oh yeah, now that you've mentioned it -" the Devil said, taking a step back to examine his sister's get up "What the _Hell_ are you wearing?!"

"Oh, it's a raincoat!" Niky answered, following his gaze. "That's what the man called it when I took it."

"Yes, I see that." he replied, purposely ignoring the fact she had stole it. "But why are you wearing that… _thing_?"

"Well, it was all I could find as I got on Earth! I actually didn't think about packing before I left Heaven…" she confessed with a sheepish smile.

"You mean you're not wearing _anything else _underneath?!" he asked, scandalized.

"Well…"

"Oh, this is getting interesting…" commented Maze, while pouring herself a glass of whiskey.

"All right, that's enough!" Lucifer snapped, shooting the demon a killer look. Then, he turned to his sister. "Just… go upstairs and take a shower, will you?" he quickly said, prompting her towards the elevator. "And find yourself something to wear. Something that would as much as possible remember real clothing, if you please."

"B-but we barely had the chance to talk!" she protested, shaking her head. "And I haven't seen you for so long, I -!"

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to talk." he promised, rising a hand to interrupt what he was sure would have otherwise been a very long objection. "But you will feel much better after a good shower, and I will certainly feel much more comfortable knowing that you're not wandering around the house naked."

"That's fine with me!"

"_MAZE_!"

Niky wanted to say something, but as she thought about it, she had to admit a warm shower sounded really promising. "All right, Luci. I'll do as you say." she finally gave up.

"That's my girl." he praised with a smile, and instructed her on how to reach the penthouse

and where to find towels and clothes.

Mazikeen walked to Lucifer and stood by his side, and they both watched the girl as she disappeared into the elevator, the doors closing behind her back.

"So… another sibling joined the happy family here on Earth, mmh?" asked the demon, bringing the glass to her lips again and taking a small sip of her drink.

"Well, yes, apparently." he answered, slipping his hands into his trousers' pockets. "I just hope she's not here to convince me to go back to Hell too, that would be extremely annoying."

"But you're happy to see her."

"Well, of course I am, I mean… we've been apart for so long –!" The Fallen One looked at the elevator once more and rose his eyes to the ceiling, as if he could see his sister through the penthouse's pavement. "It's just… it seems too good to be true…"

"Want me to keep an eye on our guest?" asked Maze, rising an eyebrow, ready for orders. "'cause I assure you, I'd be _glad to_."

"Yes, I'm sure you would." Lucifer sighed. Then, he shook his head. "No, it's not her that I'm concerned about."

The demon turned to him, a puzzled expression forming on her face. "Then who?"

"The one that might have sent her…"

In the meanwhile, Niky was shyly entering the loft. "Hello?" she called out, not knowing if she should have expected to see anyone else up there. Receiving no response, she decided it was safe to have a look around. After all, she hadn't have much time to study her surroundings as she was looking for her brother. Finding him had been her number one priority, but now that she had successfully accomplished her mission, she could take a minute to enjoy the wonders of the human world. She entered the living room and looked around, admiring the furniture. After a while, she located the bathroom. She quickly reached the room, and opened the door. She let her curious eyes wander around the bathroom and smiled as she saw the big shower. The angel closed the door and slowly undressed, dropping the old raincoat on the floor. She shivered as the cool air caressed her body, and reached out for the water valve. When she found the temperature satisfying, she slipped into the shower, closing the door behind her back.

"Ah…" she murmured in delight when the water started to run down her back, wrapping her in a warm hug. She had always knew about the existence of showers, but she'd never got the chance to try one before. It was wonderful; she felt happy, and safe. The drops tapped insistently on the shower pavement, like raindrops in a storm. Niky closed her eyes and let her mind race without any restrain, enjoying the sensation of the delicate warmth caressing her.

Once she was done with her shower, Niky turned the water off, and stepped out the cabin. Shivering for the sudden change of temperature, she quickly wrapped a large soft towel around her body, and dried herself. Then she carefully opened the bathroom door, and peered outside. Seeing the coast was clear, she ventured back into the flat. She needed clothes. Lucifer had told her to go straight into his room, but she had no idea where to find it. As she looked around searching for it, she discovered another part of the house which she hadn't seen earlier. The young angel decided to see what was there, and climbed the few steps leading to the unexplored side of the penthouse. Soon after, she found herself in a bedroom. It didn't seem very big looking from the door, but when she dared to take a few steps in, she noticed it was much more spacious than it appeared. One of the walls was entirely made of glass, designed to be a gigantic window. The curtains were simply made out by thousands of thin black strings hanging from the ceiling, which allowed the sunlight to light up the room completely. Near the window sat a comfy-looking armchair, right next to a small table. A double bed occupied the right side of the room. There were black silk covers on it, and a mountain of pillows.

Niky smiled. That was surely Lucifer's room. Then, she remembered she was still wearing nothing but a towel. She looked around, and finally located his brother's wardrobe and opened one of the many doors. Deciding he wouldn't mind her borrowing some of his clothes -given the fact he knew she didn't have any, yet asked her to change- she started to explore the content of the wardrobe, in search of something even remotely her size. And boy, was that hard!

She was going through the clothes hanged behind the third door, when something caught her attention. Her dark eyes sparkled as she ran her fingers on the soft fabric. She smiled. That was perfect. She carefully removed her treasure from the wooden hanger, dropped the towel on the floor and got dressed, making sure not to ruin the delicate material. Then, she checked herself in the mirror. To be wearing a man's clothes, she didn't look all that bad, after all – she decided.

Niky pressed a hand on her mouth to suppress a yawn. She sighed, and rubbed her eyes. All of a sudden, she felt incredibly tired. Rubbing her eyes some more, she turned around and shot a look at Lucifer's bed. The long trip to Earth and the exhausting research of her brother had really been too much for a single day. And his bed looked so inviting -!

Yawning, the young angel climbed on the bed. She reached the center, moved the covers aside and slipped under the silky sheets. She let herself sink into the pile of pillows. Then, she picked one up and hugged it close. A smile formed on her lips. It smelled just like Lucifer. She snuggled closer. It felt just like his hugs. Niky smiled again, nestling under the covers, and closed her eyes.

Lucifer stepped out of the elevator, fixing his cuffs. "Niky?" he called. "It's been a lot since you left, Sister. You haven't fallen down the drain, have you?"

He looked around. The apartment was silent, almost as if he was the only person there. That couldn't be right.

"Niky?" he called out again, rushing to the bathroom. As he got there, he noticed the door was open, and carefully peered inside. Still no sign of her.

Where did that child go?, the Devil thought. A knot started forming in his stomach. Where was his sister?

He checked the living room, the kitchen, and the large balcony. He searched the pool. He even managed to gather up the courage to check into Maze's room.

He had almost given up hope, when he decided to check his own room as well. He climbed the few little steps, and peered inside the bedroom. When his eyes laid on the bed, his lips opened into a smile.

Niky was sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed, wrapped up in the black silk covers. Her dark wavy hair was every where, and a long lock covered her left eye.

Lucifer smiled and carefully sat on the bed beside her, making sure he didn't wake her up, and gently brushed the lock of hair away from her face.

The young angel smiled a little in response to his touch, and relaxed, falling deeper into her sleep.

The Devil sighed and looked at her for a while. After all that time, they were reunited. Finally, she was home. Finally, _he was home_.

Mazikeen let her eyes run over the club, and frowned. Like every night, the Lux was teeming with people. The mass danced wildly, following the music blasting out of the gigantic speakers. On the stage, a group of gorgeous dancers performed a very lecherous dance, accompanied by the excited cheering of the public. A great party… Except for one, small detail.

Where the Hell is he?, the demon asked herself, narrowing her eyes in the attempt to spot the club owner among the dancing crowd. She waited a few more minutes, but Lucifer didn't come.

Shaking her head, Maze crossed the club with long strides, making her way into the crowd and reached the elevator. She got in, pushed out the young couple who had been making out inside it and pushed the button that would have taken her upstairs. If Lucifer wasn't going to come out on his own, she would have gone get him.

.

"Lucifer?" the demon called out, stepping inside the penthouse. Her voice echoed through the loft, but nobody answered. With a groan, Mazikeen started looking for the Devil, checking every single room.

After a while, she heard a noise coming from Lucifer's room.

Maze climbed the three steps that lead to Lucifer's room and entered the chamber. Without bothering to knock. When she spotted the Devil, seated on the bed next to his sister, she snorted. "Hey. What are you doing here, they're all waiting for you!"

The First Fallen adverted his eyes from the asleep angel and looked at her. "Oh, Maze. Yes, I apologize. I came to say goodnight and, well..." He turned back to Niky, and sighed. "I guess I got distracted..."

The demon crossed her arms. "Yeah, sure. This is all really touching, but you've got a club full of people waiting for you downstairs."

"Well, I suppose _you_ could be the host for tonight." Lucifer replied absentmindedly, fixing the blanket that has slipped down his sister's shoulder. "I'm sure you can manage."

The bar tender rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she snorted, and quickly left the penthouse, her killer heels clicking along with her steps all the way to the elevator.

Lucifer smiled and let his fingers slip through Niky's dark hair. Just when he had lost all hope to ever see her again, his sister had come back in his life. Several millennia had passed since the last time he had a chance to spend time with her. Millennia of fear, and suffering. But the sight of the young angel sleeping peacefully next to him seemed to made all the pain fade away. Suddenly, it felt like Lucifer had never left Heaven. After all that time, Niky was still falling asleep nestled to his side, her lips slightly parted and her body curled up against his, as if moved by a constant desire of closure. Desire that Lucifer had always been happy to satisfy. With a sigh, the Devil stood up, and straightened his black jacket. Then he leaned closer to his sister, and pressed a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Sister." he whispered softly, caressing her hair. "Welcome home."


End file.
